I've Learned Not To Buy Gas
by mickey-anya
Summary: Don't Give Away The Beggining, Don't Give Away The Ending.... Mina and Alexei are sisters and are old freinds of Sam and Dean's, somthing to do with the brothers buying the sisters gas. sam falls for mina, dean for alexei and in the end
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** Lindsey! Did you check my room? What about under my bed, Nothing? Ok apparently I own nothing that's related to Supernatural, otherwise I would have some sort of demon vanquisher thingy…. **_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Dean and Sam were at a diner in the mountains surrounding Redding, California; drinking their usual. Sam was staring out the window; they had had a very slow week.

"Dude, you keep staring out that window I'm gonna think _your _possessed! What are you looking at anyway?" Sam shook his head and look at Dean.

"There's a girl outside on that bench reading, she's been there for a while."

"Is she hot?" Dean asked looked up from the swirling steam from his coffee. Sam looked at him with his 'yeah your batman' look and said with a sigh,

"Yeah she's hot."

Mina forced herself to look up from her book and looked around. She had a feeling someone was watching her and she didn't really like that feeling. But no, she was alone in a park, outside of _Mi' Amour_ hers and her sister's favorite diner. _Where is she? _Mina looked at the clock on her cell phone, 10 am exactly. She sighed. Her sister, Alexei was always late, they'd agreed on 9:30 and here it was thirty minutes later and she wasn't here.

"I dare you to go up to her. Say hi, start a conversation." Dean laughed as he finished his sentence. "Betcha can't do it!" Sam glared at him.

"I could start a conversation with her if I wanted to… I just don't want to. Sam said looking away from his brother and back out the window. Dean leaned back in the booth, folded his arms across his chest, smirked and glanced out the window, hinting to Sam that if he didn't Dean would. Sam rolled his eyes and hesitated to look out the window. The girl seemed to be waiting for someone, _her boyfriend_? Sam asked himself but then he got up.

"Tell me now if she is one of your past experiences." He said. Dean just smiled and looked at Sam like he was funniest guy on earth.

"Hell no, she's not my type." Sam looked at Dean stupidly, Dean had a type? "You don't even know her name, how do you know she's not your type?"

"She's a redhead; I'm more blonde than anything…go, woo her with your 'charm'." He said using quote marks on the word, charm, Sam went.

Mina heard someone come up next to her but was too absorbed in her book to look up. "Hey." A voice said. Wait a minute that was a guy's voice. Mina's head shot up, looking at the man that towered over her. She closed her book.

"May I help you?" a little too coldly than she had hoped it would come out. The man smiled, Mina smiled back, stopping herself before she could bust up laughing. She was guessing this guy had no prior experience with women. "My names Sam," Sam said holding out his hand. "And you are?" Mina looked at Sam's hand, stood up and took it. "Nice to meet you Sam." She said and then walked away. Sam frowned, Dean who watched from inside _Mi' Amour, _laughed he was beginning to like this girl!

"Hey! Wait a minute." Sam said running after her, he stopped when he was in front her. "You didn't tell me your name." the girl stared at him blankly and blinked.

"Was I entitled to? Let me answer that for you, no I am not. Now if you'll excuse me." She said brushing past him; Sam grabbed her arm before she was out of his reach. "How dare you! Let me"-

"All I want is your name." Sam said letting her go.

"Is this an interrogation?"

"It's called an introduction." Sam said smiling down her. Mina was about a head shorter than Sam so she had to look up, but still she smiled and dimples formed on her cheeks. "My name is Mina, Sam and as I said before it's nice to meet you."

"SAM!" Dean yelled from across the park, Sam groaned and Mina looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I going to guess that's your brother?" she asked. Sam looked at Mina with a confused face.

"Yea how did you know?" Mina smiled up at him mysteriously as Dean came up behind Sam.

"Hey." Dean said Mina ignored him still looking at Sam with her electric blue eyes, red-gold hair blowing in the wind she said:

"My sister and I know a great deal about you, Sam and Dean Winchester." Mina said smirking.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Alexei looked at the clock on her cell phone, 10:19. _Crap, I'm late!_ She thought, annoyed by her lateness with everything. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door of her apartment. _No doubt I'm going to get screamed at… again._ Smiling at the thought she laughed out loud. Alexei stepped outside, the wind was blowing hard. She put her golden hair up in a ponytail as she scanned the streets with her electric green eyes for her Mustang. She saw it and ran across the street, dodging cars as she went. She put the key in the door and slid inside the car. Driving into the parking lot of the _Mi' Amour _dinershe saw her sister inside with two men that had their backs facing Alexei. Strange her fraternal twin never talk to men, she was always to shy. But Mina seemed to know these men so Alexei went inside to join her sister.

"Lex, hey," Mina looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "You're late, sis…again."

"Thank you so much for enlightening me, Mina. I had no idea that I was late but thank you so much for stating the obvious." Alexei sat down next to Mina and smiled mockingly.

"Alexei look who I found." Mina said pointing to Dean and Sam. Alexei glanced at the new people.

"Congrats, sis you've finally"- Alexei did a double take off the guys sitting across from them and her jaw dropped. Alexei couldn't believe it, there was the guy she would have gone out with once in her dating experiences and he had blown her off. She glared at Dean who seemed to remember Alexei very well.

"Dean?" she had asked a question but needed no confirmation that this was the man that had never showed up to their date a year ago on Alexei's twenty-second birthday. Dean and Alexei stared at each other in momentary shock when suddenly Alexei got up and ran outside. If she was going to cry she had no desire to do so in front of Dean.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Mina asked Dean. He looked at her with a blank look on his face. "

Why would I do that?" Mina looked at Dean and then at Sam for help.

"You expect him to listen to me? Ha! You're funny." Sam said. Dean got up and walked outside without a word to his brother or Mina.

"Well that was random." Mina said.

"At least his gonna go talk to her." Sam replied.

"How do you know that?" Sam looked up from his coffee at Mina's stupid question.

"Trust me, I know my brother. He feels bad about what he did he just doesn't want to admit it, something about it being a chick flick moment. So enough about him lets talk about what you've been up to since I last saw you." Sam said with a smile, Mina giggled.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Alexei was speeding past the parking lot and straight to the park. All she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears and Dean's footsteps behind her. "ALEXEI!!" Dean yelled as he caught up with her. Alexei turned around suddenly and took a swing at Dean and hit him square in his chin. "What the hell was that for?"

"You really need to ask? You are the most pig headed, boorish, imbecilic man I have ever met. You stood me up at the fanciest restaurant in Rosebud, Connecticut. I was sitting at the table waiting for you and let me tell you I looked hot!! All for you, you womanizing…" Dean couldn't take the name calling anymore.

"I get it, Alexei just let me explain." Alexei fluttered her long eyelashes and cross her arms over chest, fighting the urge kick him in the **obvious **place.

"Alright fine, I'll let you explain, on one condition…let me kick you. Because if I kick you now then I won't want to kick you as much after hearing your bullshit excuse." Dean stared at her. "What's a matter can't think up a good enough bullshit excuse." Alexei said with a smirk. Dean sighed.

"I was…on a hunt." Alexei looked amused, but then looked at Dean's 'fake' puppy dog face.

"Aww you're so cute," Alexei took a few steps toward Dean erasing the space between them she outlined his jaw line with her finger. "You could of called." She said as she grabbed his neck and brought her knee up to his….well... Alexei watched Dean crouch on the grass for a second, smirking. "What's a matter Deany, did I hurt you?" Dean looked up at her and chuckled, then got up.

"I'm fine." He said as nothing had happened. Alexei didn't know why but at that very moment anger lashed out from her.

"You know you could just tell me the truth, Dean. Honesty is the key to a good relationship."

"Well we already don't have a good relationship so were already screwed!"

"Well maybe we'd have a better relationship if you had actually come to our date instead of blowing me off." Alexei felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks, NO those are NOT supposed to be there. She whipped them from her face before Dean could see…too late. "Oh no Alexei…don't cry." Dean pulled her into his arms and she gave in, surprisingly. "It's ok, Lex. Look I'm sorry; I didn't want to not go. And I was on a hunt whether you want to believe it or not. I did want to go. I was in a friggin suit for God's sake." He pushed her away slightly still holding her. Her eyes were red from the sudden burst of tears and she was breathing very deeply. All in all she was a wreak, god she looked hot. Alexei looked up at him being about a head shorter than him. Suddenly she felt his lips on hers woa wait a minute weren't they were just fighting? Those weren't supposed to be there. She heard herself moan. NO this wasn't happening. NO, NO, NO!!...yes.

Sam and Mina talked about random things, the past, Sam and Dean's hunts, what both of them had been doing since last year.

"So Sam do you remember how all of us met?" Mina asked, unsure of herself and slightly blushing. Sam laughed.

"Let's see here, if I remember correctly you and your sister were on the side of the highway and Alexei's car had run out of gas and _you _were on the top of the car waving your arms like crazy person." Mina's blush deepened.

"Yes and then your brother pulled the car over to give us a lift because…"

"Because Dean thought you were hot he and was driving. _I_ said that we shouldn't and that you were crazy, but….you know." They laughed.

"Well you were half right….. Then you took us to the nearest gas station, bought my sister a gallon of gas and drove us back to our car and you and your brother stared at me while I filled up the car."

"Then Dean asked if you and Alexei would like to join us for dinner. Dean and Alexei 'went out' and"-

"We became friends." Mina finished. They sat there smiling at each other for a minute when Mina frowned and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked. Mina pointed out the window and laughed again.

"They made up fast." Sam looked behind him and saw his brother and Alexei making out and laughed out loud. They were laughing at Dean and Alexei when Mina's phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and her eyes widened. "Hello? Hey Beka…oh shit I almost forgot. Yeah thanks for calling…bye." she looked up at Sam, "I'm so sorry I have a tattoo appointment in about 15 minutes, I have to go. Sam processed this for a moment.

"Wait your getting a tattoo?" Mina laughed.

"Well yeah it wouldn't be my first, Sam." Sam couldn't see Mina having any tattoos.

"What are you getting and…were?"

"I'm getting and small sparrow on the side of my eye. And I'll tell you were the other one because I know you want to know. It's rose in full bloom on the small of my back. Mina turned her back to Sam lifted her shirt to revel the tattoo that was hidden slightly by her jeans, god Sam needed to stop looking at her ass. Mina put her shirt back down and faced Sam she put hands on the table and leaned towards Sam.

"Look you know I'm shy," she was inches away from his face. "And I know you want to see the other half of that rose." And with that she walked out of the diner. Sam was dumbfounded, what just happened? "Wait a minute come back here!" He said running after her. Mina chuckled, she was good!

"Hey lovebirds," she said calling to Alexei and Dean, they looked. "Lex I have my appointment, remember?" Alexei looked confused for a moment then realized what she was talking about. She turned to Dean and explained what was going on then they walked over to her, hand in hand.

"Aww." Sam said mockingly. Mina felt Sam's hand were her tattoo was, his thumb outlining the edge of her jeans, _oh dear god, help me_ Mina thought, trying to keep her knees from buckling. She looked at Sam and glared at him playfully, getting the hint he removed his hand and Mina began to breathe again. Alexei and Mina grinned at each other as if claming prizes and then glanced at the brothers, grinning.

At the tattoo parlor in town Mina and Alexei greeted Beka at the desk in the front of the store. "Mina, Lex what's up? Mina you're here for your sparrow, right?" Beka said answering her own questions in her mind as she asked them out loud. "Yeah, I am, just right here." Mina said out lining her side of her eye.

"Ok well let's go to the back and get started, ok? Ok." Beka started to go to the back and Mina looked at Alexei for help.

"Sissy, I don't wanna go!!" Alexei laughed.

"Yes you do your just scared that Beka's going to pop your eye out!"

"You are NOT helping!! Lexi I need a hand to hold." Alexei looked at Sam, Mina then back at Sam again and smiled an evil smile.

"Sam you wanna take this one?" Sam just looked at Alexei than at Mina and smiled.

"Ok." He said willingly. Mina looked a little shy as she took Sam's hand and went to the back of the store. Dean smirked,

"Hey Sam, come here real fast." Sam let go of Mina's hand and went over to Dean.

"What?" he said.

"Ok, advice…mmm here's what you do, first you start kissing her, and you do remember how to kiss, don't you? Yes? Good. Then"-

"Dean she's getting a tattoo she's not going to be able move around very well unless she wants pain. And I'm just barely getting to know this girl, again. You want me to kiss her?"

"That is the first step to getting what we all want." Sam's eyebrows shot up and he walked away. The back of the store looked like it was covered in tattoos with the whole dragons, skulls, and spear type things. Sam stopped and looked around, Mina looked around also and then looked at Sam and scoffed. "What's a matter never seen the back room of a tattoo parlor before? I figured with your fast expansion of the u.s. you'd at least seen one." She said mockingly.

"Well unless there was and tattoo person demon thingy, I would have never been in the back room of a tattoo parlor, sorry to disappoint you." Mina laughed, and then sat down on a chair and held out her hand to Sam.

"Ok honey were do you want it again?" Beka said. "Do you want me to answer that or are answering in your head already?" Mina said.

"You want it under your eye kind of along the eye bone, right?" Mina traced the bone under her eye and pointed to a spot at the end of her left eye.

"Yeah, right here." She said. Beka put a transparence of the sparrow were Mina had pointed.

"There?" Beka said and handed Mina a mirror. "Perfect, Beka." Sam took Mina's hand and sat down on another chair that was in the room. Beka started, "Green and blue, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Mina replied not moving.

"So do you have a tattoo or is it just your sister?" Dean asked. Alexei looked at Dean with her 'I can't believe you just said that' face.

"Mina is the shy twin and she has 2 tattoos how many do you think I have?"

"Five?" Dean guessed. Alexei held up three fingers.

"No, three, good guess though." Dean smiled.

"So where are they at?" It was Alexei turn to smile; she took Dean's hand and put her head on his chest. "I hate you." She said jokingly.

"Why do you hate me?" he said putting his free arm around her waist. She pushed away from him, looking at him seductively.

"Because." She said turning away from him and sitting on a bench, she looked him up then down. "You really want to know were my tattoos are? I'll show you." Alexei started to unbutton her shirt, and slowly took it all the way off. She reveled her sports bra and a tattoo of a rose on her stomach, Dean grinned. Alexei turned her back to him and showed him the other two, a sparrow at the nape of her neck and a heart with the barbed wire wrapped around it on the small of her back. Dean stepped forward and traced the wire with his finger; Alexei felt a chill go through her body. Dean sat down next to her and kissed the sparrow, she trembled and he smiled.

"I thought you said you hated me." He whispered in her ear.

"I do, with a passion." She said turning to face him. "Kiss me." She demanded.

"Please not in front of us." Sam said, surprising both Dean and a shirtless Alexei.

"Nice bra, sis." Mina said teasingly. Alexei stuck out her tongue at her sister and re-buttoned her shirt. "Fine turn around." She said kissing Dean full on the mouth. Sam and Mina turned away, facing each other; Mina blushed and smiled a shy little smile. Sam put his arm around her and started to massage her back as she leaned against him.

"Aww, see now that's a cute couple right there. See my only problem is that he's two years older then you, it messes with me." Alexei said after she had unlatched herself from Dean. Dean put his arm around Alexei.

"You know I'm six years older than you, right?" Alexei looked at him.

"Yes but your different, **you** are proof that God is a woman, Sam is…" Alexei looked Sam up and down and sighed. "Well he's just pitiful." Alexei said with a smirk.

"He is not pitiful, Alexei, now if you don't mind, I just got a friggin tattoo near my eye!!" Mina said practically screeching (attractive no?).

"That was your choice not mine, Mina and plus I told that it was a bad idea so its not my fault you now have a sparrow permanently inked on the side of your eye….but a least it's not huge and it turned out good." Alexei said.

"Thank you, that's all I ask for someone to say, but someone already beat you to it." Mina glanced at Sam and smiled. Alexei and Dean rolled their eyes and looked at each other for help with the so-called 'new couple'.

"Ok I have new advice for you Sam, kiss the girl then ask her out to dinner." Sam stared at Dean then at Alexei, who was trying not to laugh, then looked back at Mina, who was glaring at her sister, she returned her gaze to Sam. He grabbed her hand and walked towards the front door. Alexei and Dean stood in their way.

"Where do you think you are going?" Alexei asked, protective big-sister (by 5 minutes!) mode engaged.

"We are going to spend some time alone together, so you two we'll have time alone." Sam replied with a huge grin on his face. Big-sister mode deactivated, Alexei glanced at Dean, and he looked down at her, then he looked at Sam.

"That'll work." Dean said.

"I got dibs on the apartment!" Alexei said. That was fine with Mina she didn't really want to go to the apartment with Sam, there is such a thing as being too alone. Dean and Alexei went to the apartment in the impala and Mina and Sam were left with Alexei's mustang.

"So where are we going?" Mina asked staring at the mustang, knowing the seats reclined all the way back.

"Well it's a little early for dinner but, how about lunch?"

"Ok…I know this little pizza place downtown, we could go there." Sam gestured toward the car.

"Ladies first." Mina smiled at Sam and kissed him on the cheek before getting into the drivers seat.

Alexei unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment that was surprisingly clean. Dean picked Alexei up from behind and she laughed.

"What are you doing?" she said as he dropped her on the bed taking off his jacket as he went. She gasped when he took off his shirt and lay down next to her.

"I really don't know, just kind of"- his hand went under her shirt. "Fooling around." She bit her lip and he took it as a sign to kiss her and she gasped at his pleasurable touch.

Sam and Mina had finished eating and they were back in the parked mustang. Sam sighed, was he bored with her? Mina wondered. She pushed the thought out of her mind.

"So were do we go now?" he asked. Mina thought about the question for a moment then turned to him smiling as seductively as she could, she semi was new at this leave her alone.

"We don't have to go anywhere." She replied as she reclined her seat partially back, Sam stared at her unable to do anything else.

"They go farther back."

"Recline the seats all the way back then." Sam said cluelessly. Mina smiled and leaned toward Sam in the driver's seat. She was inches away from kissing him, when:

"Ow!" Mina said as she hit the steering wheel. Sam laughed and Mina sunk back into her seat feeling hurt and defeated all at the same time. Why did she have to be so God damn inexperienced in stupid cars, WHY!? And why did she have to get so emotional over everything, why the hell was she crying?!

"Hey, you ok? I know you hit your leg but I didn't think it so much for you to cry about it." Sam said still getting over his laughter.

"Well it doesn't help that you're making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun you."

"You're laughing at me!"

"Is that why you're crying?"

"Yes…no…look I don't know ok. I just cry sometimes for random reasons." Mina laughed despite herself and Sam watched her for a moment.

"Get out of the car." He said as he opened his door.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" so Mina got out of the car Sam on his side Mina on hers, Sam took a deep breath and then got in the back seat of the Mustang. Mina hesitated for a moment and then followed him.

"What difference does this make?" She asked shutting her door.

"Well for one thing there's no steering wheel in the back so you're safe from that." They laughed; Sam put his hand on her leg and moved his thumb back and forth. With his free hand he put his arm around her waist.

"Slowly." He whispered to her partially open mouth, they kissed deeply, passionately and Mina moaned, ok so there wasn't such a thing as being too alone.

When the group met up later they looked flustered, a little tired and perfectly happy. They agreed to met at _Mi' Amour _tomorrow for breakfast. On the way to their apartment Alexei demanded for Mina to tell her the details about her and Sam, and Dean was doing he same thing to Sam on the way back to their motel.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"Their late, their late." Alexei said, wigging out.

"For a very important date!" Mina said under her breathe. Alexei glared at her.

"Lex relax, they'll be here, Sam's probably trying to get Dean out of bed, and it is nine in the morning." Alexei looked like she was about to defend Dean, but then realized that Mina was right.

"What if he doesn't want to see me? I mean I was kind of demanding in bed last night."

"Alexei!!...Oohh so that's what you guys were doing." Mina said laughing. Alexei smiled sheepishly, remembering Dean making love to her.

"Earth to Alexei, come in Alexei…HEY! Your boyfriend is here!" The girls looked outside the window, Sam looked annoyed and little worried. Dean yawned and snatched the paper that was in Sam's hand, Sam pointed to an article and Dean raised his eyebrows and opened the door to the diner.

"We have a job." Sam said kissing Mina on the cheek.

"Is that a good thing? Because if you guys have a job then that means demons are around…and that's bad." Mina said she was always a little slow in the morning.

"Yes it's very bad, look at this." Dean said tossing the paper to the sisters, there was an article circled with red pen and the headline said 'Demonic Spirit Reason for a Family Gone Missing?'

"OOHH, that's a little out there isn't? I mean how do you even know that there sure it's a demon?" Alexei pointed out.

"We don't know, but we have to check it out anyway." Dean said taking the paper and re-reading the article. Alexei and Mina looked at each other and then looked back at the boys.

"Can we come?" the girls asked at the same time.

"NO!" Sam and Dean said in unison, the girls frowned.

"Why not?" Mina asked. Sam sat down next to her and cupped her face with his hands.

"Because I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"Well maybe you should just trust I- we won't get hurt." Mina said reaching up to take Sam's hands in hers. She looked up at Sam with a sad puppy face, pout lips and all. Alexei followed suit doing the same with Dean. Neither of the boys could stand it and it was kind of funny to see them try.

"If I let you come will you quit it with the face?" Sam said talking to both sisters. Mina smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have you wrapped around my little finger, don't I?" Mina whispered.

"I can say nothing even close to yes until Dean is gone." Sam said to her lips, Dean cleared his throat, Mina and Sam came back to reality. Alexei was sitting in a booth pouting, Dean smiled at her.

"You know you're your sister won't go with out you I don't know why you think your not coming." He said. She looked him and tried not to smile.

"So were is this 'demonic' thingy at anyway…..Aw crap Mina look." Alexei said pointing to a group of men leaning against a car and smiling at the sisters. Mina looked and rolled her eyes at them.

"I swear if they come over here I'm calling the police."

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"Mina, why don't you come over here and sit down baby?" one of the men said. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Baby?" ha asked Mina. "Who exactly are these guys to you?"

"There perverts to us and nothing else." Mina said her voice was shaking. Sam immediately went into protecto mode.

"What they do to you?" he was almost shouting.

"Nothing!" Her voice was an octave higher then a convincing voice should sound. By now the group was walking over walking over to the sisters, Dean and protecto man.

"Hey! Your not hurting my girl over here are you?" The man said while putting his arm around Mina's waist. Two other men grabbed Alexei while two others struggled to get Dean away from her.

"I am not your girl, Bret!" Mina said pushing away from him but not succeeding.

"Oh, come on baby," Bret threw Mina to the ground. "You know you're my bitch." He said smiling down her. Protecto man, defend!!

"Get away from her!" Sam said taking a swing at Bret. Mina beat him by kicking Bret in the stomach first. Sam smiled slightly and helped her up.

"Nice kick Mina, are you ok?" he swept a lock of hair away from her face, she smiled.

"I'm fine….SAM!!" Sam turned to find out that Bret had found a tree branch. Sam let go of Mina punched him.

"Help your sister!" Sam said knocking the branch out of Bret's (currently unconscious) hands. Mina ran over to Alexei, who was struggling to get out of the grasp of two groping men, and Dean, who was fighting two guys to get to Alexei. Mina glowered at the men and ran over to Alexei. Mina taped one guy on the shoulder and both of them looked around. It took Mina and Alexei about ten seconds to have both of them running out of the parking lot, the two who were on Dean running close behind. The girls laughed at them and Dean wrapped his arms around Alexei, Mina looked away when they started making out. She looked across the parking lot were Sam should've been, he wasn't there. Mina was looking in all directions for him and saw him walking out of the diner with his cell phone to his ear. She looked over her shoulder, saw that her sister was preoccupied and walked over to Sam.

"That's right the _Mi' Amour _diner thank you officer, bye." Sam put the phone back in his pocket and looked Mina up then down. She blushed slightly while he examined her. Then satisfied she was ok, put his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, "Mina." He whispered. She took a deep breathe put her hands around his neck and buried her face in his chest. They ignored the sirens in the back round.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"Wow, a farm. Demonic spirit plus a farm, why do I feeling someone is going to get possessed?" Alexei asked. Mina glared at her half heartedly. "Don't you dare say that Alexei! Your gut feelings are normally right. And I don't want that gut feeling to be right!" Mina said staring up at the old farm. They were all staring at it, the police covering the missing person's mystery had given up and gone home, I mean seriously what did they expect to find?

"Ok the article said that the family disappeared yesterday morning….my theory is that they came here got some spirit annoyed and boom! The family's on the missing persons list." Sam said putting an arm around a shaking Mina.

"Did the article happen to mention the family's name?" Alexei said sarcastically. Sam looked at the paper.

"It was 'Harren'. There was Niels; the dad, Lea; the mom and they had a daughter named, Vittani, she was nineteen."

"Wow interesting…can we go now?" Mina said to Sam's shirt.

"Were the ones who wanted to come here Mina, I'm not leaving now. Besides don't you think this is cool?" Alexei asked walking towards the farm, the others followed and Dean stopped Alexei from going inside. Dean went inside first Alexei, Sam and Mina following behind. The farm was no less frightening on the inside. The wood was rotting and there were random barrels of hay on the ground. They went up to the hay loft, it was empty of hay but there were melted candles in a circle on the floor. Sam moved the hay that was covering a symbol that the candles were circled around.

"It's a pentagram…..Dean this family was Satan worshipers." He said looking up his brother. Dean stared at the pentagram, thinking.

"Where did Mina go?" Sam asked, they looked around and realized that Mina wasn't in the hay loft with them. Alexei glanced at Sam and he met her gaze.

"MINA!" Sam yelled.

"Relax I'm down here, worrywarts! Come down here and look at this." Sam took a deep breathe, got up and climbed down the ladder and walked over to Mina. She was in front of a desk that had books strewn over it. She handed a thick book to Sam and pointed to the title '_Invoke a Spirit'. _

"You said they were devil worshipers, my theory they were trying to invoke the devil and only half succeeded." Sam flipped through the book.

"What do you mean _half_ succeeded?" Dean asked. Mina looked over her shoulder and Alexei picked up the holy bible from the desk.

"She means they tried to invoke Satan, something went wrong and know there missing. Right Mina?" Alexei said reading her sisters mind.

"Yes exactly but I don't think there missing. I think the something that went wrong was that Satan didn't really want to be invoked so he pulled them into hell with him….is that a possibility or am I just crazy?"

"Somewhat. It's more likely that they just died, not just got pulled into hell." Sam said closing the '_Invoke a Spirit' _book and put it back on the desk.

"Or that there haunting the place." Dean said, they group turned to look at him. He was staring at a little dirt tornado that was getting bigger by the second. Dean walked over to Alexei and put his arm around her. Sam pulled Mina closer to him, she stifled a scream.

"MINA!!" was the last thing Mina heard Sam scream before she was knocked off her feet by the now huge dirt tornado.

God it felt good to be back in a body Vittani thought to herself. "Mina?" She heard Sam say. "Mina are ok?" Alexei said, Vittani felt a hand on Mina's shoulder and smirked. She grabbed Alexei's hand and threw her into the desk behind her.

"Hey!" Dean said crouching next to Alexei.

"Mina what the hell is wrong with you?!" Alexei said coughing. Vittani kept her head down as she started to laugh quietly, it rose into a bloodcurdling laugh that sent chills up Sam's back.

"Oh no, Mina NO!" Sam said realizing what had happened. Vittani looked up and everyone gasped, her eyes were black.

"Boo." Vittani said half heartedly. She laughed Mina's laugh.

"Vittani." Dean said, he glanced at Sam who looked like a statue staring at the girl who was Mina. Only now she was possessed by a nineteen year old girl.

"Very good Dean, I figured it would take a little longer then that to figure it out." Vittani stared at Sam and laughed again. "Sam seems a little shocked. Should I explain what's happened?"

"I know what happened." Sam's voice broke. "You possessed my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, Really? From what I'm getting from Mina's thoughts she thinks you…mmm interesting." Vittani cackled. "She thinks your using her, she just doesn't want to admit it. She doesn't know you care about her."

"Why the hell would I be using her?"

"She doesn't know."

"Sam stop chatting with the spirit and exorcise the stupid thing!" Dean said trying to get Alexei to stop coughing from her collision with the desk.

"Stupid? Is that what I am? Mmm, I guess I'm not welcome here. I'm gonna go jump off the roof." Vittani said turning for the door.

"No!" Sam said. Vittani wouldn't get hurt but Mina would, they all knew that.

"No? You don't want your girlfriend jumping off the roof?" She laughed again. "No I guess not, you wouldn't want her getting hurt now would you?" Vittani said talking to Sam, Alexei and Dean, she scanned them all for a second.

"Are you the only spirit or are your parents here to?" Dean asked.

"No I'm the only one here. My parents are in heaven." Vittani rolled Mina's eyes when she said heaven. "Silly Christians. They never approved of me being Satanic. They got in the way when I was trying to invoke Him."

"Your parents weren't satanic?" Dean asked.

"Of course not! While they were at work I would be worshiping. Last night after I came home from school I knew that I was ready to try to invoke Him. I was in the middle of it almost had Him, and then my parents came in and distracted me. You can't get distracted…it can be fatal, for us it was. I woke up in a fire He was standing over me, I thought I had succeed in invoking Him I was so happy, until I realized I was dead. He told that I had misused my powers…I could never return…to hell. So I came back here, none of those stupid police officers and detectives were nearly good enough to posses. I waited until they left and then I tried to light my candles to try again to see if He would forgive me but I couldn't even pick up a friggin match. Then you guys came in and I saw that Mina girl she looked so scared yet so interested in my books. So I figured what the hell I'll posses her, after all I need a physical body to invoke Him why not this one." Vittani gestured to Mina's body. "I should warn you though, she may die. If He doesn't forgive me He will only kill Mina. So _I_ have no reason to fret." Sam gritted his teeth, his hands in fists.

"Don't you dare hurt her." He said, Vittani shot him a look and smiled Mina's smile, Sam flinched.

"Mmm forceful Sam." Vittani said walking over to him. "I can see why Mina likes you so much. You're very protective." She said biting her lip. Just then the farm door creaked open and two people stepped inside. Vittani's eyes widened, she screamed and flew out of Mina's body leaving Mina limp in Sam's arms. The men ran to where they had heard the scream.

"Are you all, all right? We heard a scream and our trackers told us it was demonic." They all stared at the boy who had just spoken. Dean spoke first.

"Your trackers?" He glanced at Sam who was to busy trying to wake Mina up to notice anything else.

"Yes our trackers are designed to tell us were demonic activity is by beeping, they can also help in exorcising demons that have possessed humans but we're still working out the bugs on that, we haven't had the chance to try that part out yet sooo..." The girl spoke that time.

"So your demon hunters? Are there names that go along with those fascinating devices? " Alexei asked.

"No, no were not nearly even close to being hunters just interested in the supernatural. Oh my name is Nathan and this is my sister Ginelle." Ginelle smiled and waved with the hand that had the tracker in it. It pointed towards Sam and Mina and beeped wildly at them.

"Wow!" Ginelle walked over to Sam and Mina. "Have you been anywhere near demons? Nathan come look at her!" Sam cradled Mina more tightly against his chest and glared at Karla.

"I mean if it's ok. The tracker only goes off if demons are around but considering she's unconscious she's probably been-"

"Possessed." Sam finished Ginelle's sentence, she and Nathan stared at him.

"My brother and I are demon hunters. Mina is Sam's girl, I'm Dean and this is Alexei." Dean explained smiling at Alexei, she was looking at Mina.

"Mmm…" Mina moved and Sam sat her up against the desk.

"Mina?" he asked completely ignoring Ginelle and Nathan behind him, Mina smiled.

"Sam…" she said weakly, she hadn't opened her eyes. Sam exhaled, how long had he been holding his breath?

"Oh Mina thank god." Sam brushed her cheek with his hand. "Come on let's get you to the car." Sam picked Mina up bride style and walked toward the door, Alexei and Dean Right behind him.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Are you just gonna leave?" Ginelle asked getting up to follow them. Alexei rolled her eyes.

"I'll handle this. Get Mina to the car." She said to Dean and Sam. They went and Alexei turned to the siblings.

"How old are you guys?" Alexei asked them.

"Fifteen." Ginelle said.

"Sixteen." Nathan answered.

"Ok look


	2. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Are you just gonna leave?" Ginelle asked getting up to follow them. Alexei rolled her eyes.

"I'll handle this. Get Mina to the car." She said to Dean and Sam. They went and Alexei turned to the siblings.

"How old are you guys?" Alexei asked them.

"Fifteen." Ginelle said.

"Sixteen." Nathan answered.

"Ok look you guys are young, before you start hunting these types of things try college and have a major on……the supernatural. Learn what you want to do first then you go can hunt when you get out of college. Ok?" Nathan and Ginelle looked at Alexei for a minute, and then they nodded. Alexei smiled at their retreating backs, Dean came back into the barn.

"What are you smiling about? And were are they going?" He asked amused by the grin on Alexei's face.

"I just realized I'm persuasive, I got two teens to go to college and not ruin there lives with hunting demons and I hope there going home." Alexei said this smiling mockingly at Dean; he put his hand in hers and pulled her close as if she hadn't said anything.

"Are you all right?" He asked her open mouth, she smiled.

"I'm fine, Dean." She kissed him lightly on the lips and pushed away from him. "Is Mina ok?" she asked suddenly fearful of her sister's life, Dean smiled.

"When I left Sam and Mina she was opening her eyes." Alexei breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Mina please wake up, please." Sam said tears filling his eyes; she had opened eyes for about three seconds, five seconds ago. Sam was kneeling on the pavement; Mina was lying down in the back seat of the impala. She groaned and tried to turn over, not easy in the back seat of a car.

"Mina?" Sam held her hand until her body realized it couldn't turn over unless it wanted to fall over.

"Sam." Mina whispered, Sam kissed her hand and helped her to sit up. Vittani had left her very weak but she hadn't possessed her long enough to destroy her inside. She collapsed in Sam's arms, and winced when her hit the open door of the car. Mina put her hand to her head.

"OW! I swear to god I hate this car!" Mina shrieked then she looked at Sam.

"Sam? Are you crying?" Mina asked, putting her hand on Sam's face and removing a tear rolling down Sam's cheek with her thumb. He took her hand away from his face and kissed her hand again.

"No, I'm not. I was just scared…for you…I mean, ahh forget it." Mina smiled leaned against Sam now that he was sitting on the car seat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, sighed and kissed her hair.

"Am I gonna be ok?" Mina asked Sam's chest he laughed and looked down at her.

"Yeah you'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Or are you just telling yourself that because you want it to be true?"

"I'm sure." He leaned down and kissed her, long, hard and passionately. Before Mina new it he had laid her back down on the seat and his hand was up her shirt. He kissed her neck, her shoulders and her chest.

"Sam get off my sister she's just had demon posses her. She doesn't need you climbing all over her." Alexei said while walking over to Sam and Mina with a fake look of calm on her face.

"Actually I think needed that." Mina kissed Sam's neck and then his lips. Alexei just looked at them for a couple of minutes

"Don't you two think your rushing things? I mean we just realized they were in town yesterday." Alexei said glancing at Dean who was still smiling at her.

"Says the girl who made Dean lucky last night." Mina said under her breath, but everyone heard her anyway. Sam stifled a laugh and if he hadn't known better he could've sworn Dean had blushed. Alexei was looking Mina with murder in her eyes she was blushing.

"Well I'm not the only one who got lucky last night Mina." Alexei fired back her green eyes had flames in them. Mina turned in the seat with her back towards her sister; she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh dean, harder, faster, please don't stop." Mina moaned jokingly and then she was tackled to the ground by Alexei.

"That's not funny Mina!" Alexei said while wrestling Mina, Sam and Dean where just staring.

"Ow! Get off Alexei! SAM!" Mina screams got Sam out of his trance. He picked Alexei up off of Mina with Alexei kicking the whole time; she caught Mina right in the neck. Dean grabbed Alexei from Sam who immediately went back to Mina.

"Mina?! Mina! I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" Alexei half shrieked her apology while Mina was coughing, her cut off jeans and halter top didn't do her well on the pavement. Her legs were cut up and so was her back. When Mina stopped coughing she sat their breathing for a few minutes. Then she turned to her sister punched her in the arm.

"What the hell was that for!?" Mina screamed at Alexei who was now rubbing her arm.

"I didn't mean to. I was frustrated with you…..are you ok?" Mina face softened, she felt the back of her legs and winced.

"I'm sorry." Alexei said for a third time.

"I'm fine Lexi, I'm sorry too. And you know I was just joking but you take things so seriously sometimes!" Mina started to laugh then Alexei did too.

"Ok are we all friends again? Good!" Sam asked and answered.

"Let me see your back Mina." Alexei said Mina moved her hair. "You'll be fine, we'll have to go to the apartment, clean you up and I'm guessing you'll want to change!" Alexei said and she and Mina laughed again.

When they got to the girls apartment Sam sat Mina on a chair and helped her clean the cuts even though she said she could take care of herself. Alexei got new clothes for Mina but it took her longer than it should have because Dean kept distracting her.

"That stings." Mina winced when Sam dabbed the cuts with rubbing alcohol.

"Sorry." Sam said. Mina wasn't sure why he was being so distant, it kind of scared her.

"Sam?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you mad at me?" Mina forced the words out even though she didn't want to believe them. When he looked up he seemed confused.

"Why would I be mad at you honey?" Mina smiled when he called her honey.

"I don't know you just seem mad at something….. someone." She whispered the word someone. Sam kissed her cheek and put his hand on her face to make her look at him.

"The only person I'm mad at is Vittani and she's not human……..But there was something she said that messed with me."

"Well demons lie, whatever she said it was a lie."

"But it made sense." Sam stared at Mina, she stayed silent.

"She said you thought…I was using you. That I didn't care about you." Sam was still staring at Mina. She pursed her lips and gulped.

"That does make since….." She said quietly. Sam gaped at her words.

"You can't really think I don't care about you, Mina. I do, you have to know I do." She didn't look convinced.

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because yesterday it felt like we said 'hi' and then the next thing I knew were making love in the back seat of Dean's car. Alexeis' right we are moving to fast. But don't get me wrong, I do not regret us at all, but I think from here on out we shouldmoveslower." Mina said the last part very fast and she had no idea why.

"Do you think I'm using you?" Sam asked.

"Oh no, that part she made up."

"Really?" This time Sam didn't look convinced. Mina smiled and bent down to kiss Sam's forehead.

"Really, like I said I don't regret us, Sam." Mina smiled and so did Sam; he started to kiss her when Alexei and Dean came in.

"Jesus, we leave you two alone for five minutes and already you're making out." Dean said loudly. Alexei handed Mina A pair of long jeans and a black silk short sleeved shirt that fell of the shoulders.

"Here this covers you up and I know that shirt is your favorite one." Alexei said handing Mina the outfit.

Once Mina changed she sat next to Sam on the couch.

"Were not going to go back to the farm are we?" Alexei had to ask.

"No, not today but Sam and I are going back tomorrow to tell the police what happened to the family." Dean said.

"You really think there going to believe that they died because Vittani tried to invoke Satan?" Mina asked her voice calmer then she expected.

"They will once we tell them it's the only possible explanation and show them the pentagram."

"Were going with you." Mina said.

"No!" Sam put his arm around Mina and held her tight. "I was worried that you would get hurt today and I was right. I don't want this happening again."

"I think Sam's right both of you girls are going to stay here tomorrow." Dean said.

"Why can't I go? Mina's the one who got hurt! I should be able to go!" Alexei whined.

"No fair if she goes I go!" Mina argued.

"Neither of you are going!" Sam shouted. Everyone went silent.

"Look Mina I don't you to get hurt again and I'm sure Dean doesn't want you to get hurt, Alexei. Only Dean and I are going and then will come back after were done and tell you all about it. Ok?" Sam resolved the issue and the girls agreed to it. After that the brothers kissed their girls goodbye and left.

"God tomorrow's going to be along day." Dean yawned; Sam chuckled and looked behind him. Mina smiled and waved goodbye from her window, Sam waved back. Mina lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. _Tomorrows going to be a really long day._


	3. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:__ seven chapters ago I had to tell you I don't own Supernatural… not Sam and not Dean... I still don't. –Stifles a sob-___

_**Chapter 7**_

"So they believed you, just… immediately?" Alexei asked while stirring the soup everyone was going to have for lunch. Dean had just returned from the Harren farm and had explained everything to the police and what has happened to them the evening before.

"Not immediately, we had to show them the pentagram and explain Vittani's books to them. They did believe us after all that though." Dean answered Alexei's question. Then it was Mina's turn to ask a question.

"Where's Sam, didn't he come back with you?" She asked a little worried that Dean wasn't telling her something.

"I dropped him off at the store on our way here he's supposed to call me when he's done so I can go pick him up." Dean said this looking at Mina while her face turned from worried to relieve. "He's fine!" Dean said laughing, Mina glared at him.

"Ok well the soup is done and I'm hungry so can we eat?" Alexei asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sam?" Mina asked after she asked Dean's phone went off.

"Hello? Hey Sam…," Dean glanced at Mina and smirked. "You actually did it? Well I'm proud of you, yeah I'll come get you and Alexei's got lunch ready so will eat when we come back." Dean said finishing the call. Mina was confused, what was Dean so proud of Sam for?

When Sam and Dean came back she tried asking Sam about it but he said that it was nothing and to forget about it, so Mina did.

The next few months were lazy; Mina and Alexei went to work in the morning and at night they went out with Dean and Sam. But one night the boys had a surprise for the girls.

"Dean where are we going?" A blindfolded Alexei asked.

"Yeah, Sam same question." Mina said, also blindfolded. The brothers glanced at each other and grinned.

"You'll find out we're almost there." Sam answered. They were walking to _MI' Amour _where they had all met again, but this time the diner was rented out for the two couples.

"Ok here we are girls." Dean said untying Alexei's blindfold, Sam did the same with Mina. The girls frowned obviously a little disappointed.

"_MI' Amour_, what's so special about it?" Mina asked but the boys didn't say anything, they led the girls inside and to a booth.

"I got all dressed up for an old diner?" Alexei asked, frowning and smoothing down her dress.

"Alexei shut up, have you not noticed," Mina gestured around the diner. "There's no one here, what do you guys have planned?" Mina asked looking at Sam and he smiled. "Lets eat then you'll find out ok? ok." he said.

Alexei and Mina put down their forks after about an hour of eating and talking, Dean and Sam did the same. The girls smiled expecting something, but when the brothers slid out of there seats in front of the girls onto one knee, the girls stared at them, they hadn't been expecting this. Sam went first.

"Mina I love you, so much," Mina smiled and her eyes filled with tears when Sam pulled a ring out of his shirt pocket. Sam took Mina's hand and smiled.

"Will you marry me?" He asked softly. Mina laughed through happy tears. She nodded, unable to speak.

"O my god… yes!" Mina hugged Sam and kissed him, Sam put the diamond ring on her finger. Alexei gasped and her hand flew to her mouth when Dean showed her_, her _diamond ring.

"You know the question babe. Marry me?" Alexei starred at the ring then Dean, ring, Dean, this went on for about a minute. Dean tried again.

"Alexei?" she looked at him. "Will you marry me?" He asked sipping the ring on her finger when she nodded slowly, unable to believe this was happening. The sisters looked at each other and screamed.

"Were Getting Married!!!" Mina and Alexei shrieked together. The boys put their hands over their ears to stifle the screams. Mina came over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him he did the same to her.

"I'm getting married." She said softly, Sam smiled.

"Yes you are." He whispered and kissed her lips.



_I know I know it's been forever but I had major writers block and I didn't know what to write. But yeah I'm done!! I really hope you liked it yes it was only seven chapters but it was my first story so be patient with me!! REVIEW please.___

_Next: Holes, D-Tent Girls_


End file.
